The Investigator FMA
by Phear me
Summary: This it what happens when i release my imagination, well, almost, i have to keep it on a leash still, but this has a bigger leash involved, basically, don't EVER expect something to happen except the unexpected EDWIN, WOOT
1. Chapter 1

LISTEN UP, I WILL NOT UPDATE THESE A LOT, TOO MUCH WORK, BUT I NEED TO START THIS.

Riza: EVEYONE ATTENTION

Ed: MAM YES MAM

Riza: what is with you today

Al: Remember, last night

Riza: nooo….

Al: u accidently got drunk after Roy said u were too afraid to drink

Rize: (starts coming back to her) ooooohhhh, that

Roy: he he he

Riza: anyways, we will have a inspector coming to HQ (they all gulp, with what they've been doing recently)

Ed: Who is it? 

Riza: well, no1 knows for sure, but hes going by a Alias (fake identity) people know him by most, Kyle Reed (That is a name out of the blue, its not my name, so don't bother trying)

Ed: is that his real name

Riza: anyone who has loked it up ends up in jail (more gulping)

Ed: here he comes (a car stops infront of HQ, and someone comes out, looking like 16-17, with a black hat, black gloves with an alchemy symbol on each, and basically all black, except he has a white cape and a white cane, which it appears to have another alchemy symbol on it. Ed and Al get a bad feeling)

Havoc: well, here he comes

?: (walking in) hello there (Ed, Al, and Havoc immediately Recognize me :D)

Ed: oh

Al: my

Havoc: god

Ed: What

Al: the

Havoc: fuck

Me: what, you look like u saw a ghost

Ed: (at a volume only him, me, havoc, and Al can here) what are u doing here

Me: simple, the T or D needed 2 connections, and with Mikano in Spectrobes…

Al: u had to be from here

Me: yep

Riza: well, well, well

Me: hello Riza

Riza: hello

Me: I assume everything is in order

Riza: yes sir (salutes, which stuns Ed, Al, and havoc) 

Ed: (whispering to AL and Havoc) he's a HIGHER rank then Riza?

Al: daaaaam

Ed: wait, is he higher then all of us

Me: yes

Al: O. O he can hear us

Me: ok, lets see what happens when we leave you all alone

(insert Fadeout to black here, with an evil laugh)


	2. Chapter 2: exspect loling

Me: wow

Riza: I knew some, but wow

Roy: um, uh, oops?

Me: you burned over ½ the paper work you were suppost to do

Roy: what, it wasn't important right?

Me: …

Riza: well Roy, your in big trouble now

Ed: that is plain wow

Me: amazing, all that's left is a few mission reports, and vehicle usage form, and a pregnancy test?

Roy: don't ask

Me: don't want to

Al: ROYS IN TROUBLE ROYS IN TROUBLE

Ed: lol

Riza: How do you burn all that paper work?

Roy: um, uh, he he he

Havoc: is that even legal?

Ed: (looking in drawer) HEY WHATS THIS (takes out a file)

Roy: NO, GIVE THAT BACK

Ed: NEVER (runs while reading it)

Roy: 

Ed: OH DAM, YOU UST TO LOOK LIKE THIS, LOL

Roy: NO1s SUPOST TO SEE THAT

Riza: let me see (grabs it from Ed) LOL

Al: Did Riza just laugh loudly?

Me: wow Roy, no wonder you would want to change your face

Roy: .

_**In a few hours, everyone saw the picture. But on to more pressing matters….**_

Al: and this is Ed's room

Me: ok I wi… (Hears odd sounds and Ed and Winrys voices)

Al: what the

Me: I will get to them later…..

_**Ok, now for other pressing matters. I don't think I need to tell you what they were doing.**_

Riza: and this is the bar

Me: dam, ur HQ has a bar this big?

Riza: yep

ME: (makes note to increase bar size)

Riza: and there's havoc trying to pick up a girl

Havoc: YES, I GOT A PHONE #

Me: it says 6

Havoc: what? DAMIT!

Me: is that porn?

Cadet: (turns it off) no, nothing like that

Me: ok, I won't write you up as long as it's not hentai

?: or Barney

Me: who a…JENNY, WHAT THE F#%, IM INSPECTING THIS PLACE

Jenny: well, HQ feels this place is too messed up for one, so I am your partner right now

Me: damit

Jenny: you will have to deal with it

Armstrong: Why hello there beautiful

Jenny: (blushes) why hello there

_**And that's it for now,, you just met a new char and u have seen a few places (in order), The File Room, Eds room (almost), and The Bar.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Conversation, garage, ect

Now for Chapter 3: :D

Ed: I don't get it, this is the 1st time some1 with a higher power sent some1, and it had to be him

Havoc: well I checked it out, this guy has more aliases then the most famous spy

Al: (petting a kitty) Well I did some looking into, and I noticed something

Ed, havoc, and Roy: What?

Al: The thing that he mostly asks about is the labs, including…..

Ed: Lab 5

Havoc: what could be so important about that place anymore, it was destroyed

Roy: You don't think there might be something that survived?

Al: Perhaps a secret Room

Ed: well anyways, I am getting a bit annoyed, I swear, one my thing about….

Havoc: Calm Down Ed

Ed: I AM CALM (is clearly not calm)

Roy: Wel…. *knocks into Ed turning the Corner* *looking at the 2 Eds* What the

Envy (Ed): THAT ED IS AN IMPOSTER

Ed: NO YOU ARE

Envy (Ed): UH HUH

Ed: NO YOU ARNT, I AM YOU PALM TREE

Envy (Ed): WHY YOU *lunges to kill Ed* *Al blocks him, causing him to go face 1st into Al*

Al: HA

Envy: I SHALL RETURN *looks to corner* DAM YOU CORNER *runs away and disappears*

Roy: So where were we?

_**Later That Day…**_

Me: ROY, WHAT DID YOU DO

Roy: It was the only place with enough gas (we are in the barely ever used garage filled with vehicles)

Riza: YOU BLEW UP ALMOST ALL THE STUFF HERE

Me: Wow Roy, just wow

Jenny: That's almost more fail then you

Me: (annoyed) Would you shut up, I don't fail

Jenny: Yeah you do

Me: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, IM NOT LISTENING

Jenny: YES YOU ARE

Riza: Well it couldn't be more obvious….

Armstrong: (coming in) WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR

Roy: um uh…..

Armstrong: GET BACK HERE

_**Even later that day…..**_

Me: well, gotta say, it was a interesting day *grabs a beer*

Jenny: Il drink to that

Riza, Roy with a cast, and Armstrong: Agreed

Ed: THAT IS IT

Me: oh look

Ed: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU *lunges at me*

Me: Sigh *dodges, takes the cane and it extends to have a blade, then knocks Ed down and holds the blade to his neck* Now, I better not have to have this conversation with you again, UNDERSTOOD

Ed: um ….uh…..Yes sir….

Me: *putting the blade back* good

Jenny: Really, that was overkill and you know it

Me: I have no idea what you're talking about *leaves room*

Jenny: GET BACK HERE, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN *chases after me

Roy: To BAR FIGHTS

Riza and Armstrong: TO BAR FIGHTS

_**There, the talk, the Envy, the Garage, and the Bar Fight. Heh, just wait, more is coming up**_


End file.
